


Bound to You: Forever & Always

by ShadowHunter19



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHunter19/pseuds/ShadowHunter19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmeline Genevieve Von Allen is as close to an original vampire as you can get. She was happy and carefree before she was turned but she can't bring herself to regret it. She loved every member of the Mikaelson family but no more the Niklaus himself...until she was Changed by Kol. 2 words - Sire Bond. What's a girl to do when she is torn between two brothers...two VAMPIRE brothers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Niklaus M./OC/Kol M.  
A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts and flashbacks.  
A/N: Bold Italics are Emmeline's dairy entries.  
A/N:

 

 

 

In the Beginning

* * *

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I was human...once upon a time. In the beginning we all were. Every single one of us. Well...Esther was a witch but witches are as human as any other person. She was one of the most powerful witches in history. I was happy and carefree before I was turned. I'm a lot less carefree and happy now-a-days. I can't bring myself to regret being turned though. I love every single member of the Mikaelson family but no more than Niklaus himself...until I was Changed by Kol._ **

**_2 words - Sire Bond._ **

**_What's a girl to do when she is torn between two brothers...two VAMPIRE brothers?_ **

**_Maybe I should back up. My name is Emmeline Genevieve Von Allen and I'm as close to an original vampire as you can get. In fact...I'm a second generation original vampire. The first and last. Maybe a week after the Mikealson family (excluding Esther) became vampires...the immortal asshole Kol, fed from me...forced me to drink blood...snapped my neck...and then tricked me into swallowing human blood. From that day on I was cursed to drink human blood to survive._ **

**_My family and the Mikealson's have been friends forever. They both decided to leave their homeland to come to the New World. Esther had a child, a son named Finn. He was the oldest. My parent had no children at the time. Soon after arriving in the New World, Esther gave birth to her second child. A son named Elijah. Soon, she fell pregnant again. My mom got pregnant two months after Esther. Later, Esther gave birth to a son that Mikael named Niklaus. Soon after the birth of Niklaus, I was born. I was two months younger that Klaus. Esther would go on to have three other children: Kol,the troublemaker, Rebekah, the only girl and Henrik. Me, on the other hand...I was an only child. In the New World, Esther began to practice magic once more and became the best friend of the powerful witch Ayana, who was also her mentor._ **

**_Esther was a tall, slim and beautiful woman in her mid to late 40's. She has long blond hair and brown eyes. She had a fine facial features. She liked to wear long, flowing dresses. Mikael was a tall and middle-aged man with short dark blond hair, blue eyes and muscular build._ **

**_Unlike Mikael who was hard on Klaus, Esther treated him like the rest of his half-siblings, and occasionally defended him against Mikael, telling the latter that Klaus only means well. She would not lift a finger to protect them from Mikael though._ **

**_Then one night the unthinkable happened._ _Curious about the werewolves transformations, Klaus and Henrik went to spy on them one night during a full moon. Unfortunately, their presence was ultimately discovered by the werewolves, who were unable to control themselves and ended up mauling Henrik to death._ _Henrik was mauled by a werewolf from Ansel's (The local Alpha) pack. Klaus took his brother to Esther but it was too late and Henrik tragically died._**

**_Later, Mikael asked Ayana for help so that they could make all of their children immortals but Ayana refused. As a result, Esther ended up performing The Immortality Spell herself by using the blood of Klaus and Elijah's lover, Tatia that would transform her family into the first known vampires. However, the spell had complications and prices that came along with it. She had to make Daylight jewelry for them and she had watched them feed and kill innocent humans all for the consumption of human blood._ **

**_When Klaus finally killed his first human, he triggered his werewolf gene and later transformed, killing and slaughtering many people. Knowing from then that Klaus was not his biological son, Mikael forced Esther to suppress Klaus' werewolf side, which she had done by using the blood of Tatia, whom Elijah accidentally killed. Esther was a devoted and loving mother to her children prior to them becoming vampires. She wanted the best for her children, and fearing they would die because of the werewolves, she used a spell which turned them into vampires._ **

I close the cover of my diary and sigh. I was feeling nostalgic. I haven't written in a diary for about a hundred years. I lost touch with my humanity there for awhile and stopped writing. When I regained my humanity I just never started back up. I loved the Mikealson family, except maybe Finn and Mikeal...definitely Mikeal.

Mikael...Mikael was a bastard.

You think Klaus is bad...well Mikael was even worse. He hunted Niklaus, his siblings and I for centuries, going so far as to burn half of Europe in his attempts to kill his family. He would stop at nothing to kill his children. He was the Original Vampire Hunter.

The Vampire Who Hunts Vampires

The Hunter

The Destroyer

The Worst of All Monsters

The Monster Who Monsters are Afraid of

Ever since I could remember, Mikeal and Klaus hated each other. Mikeal was an abusive asshole and a piss poor excuse for a father. Elijah...my dear sweet Lijah, Klaus...my handsome devil in disguise, Rebekah...my sweet innocent little sister, and Kol...the hot asshole troublemaker...they all deserved better. Hell...even Finn the uptight rude asshole deserved a better father than Mikeal. I remember a time when Klaus and Elijah were play sword fighting and Klaus was being a bit of a show off and Mikeal humiliates him in front of the whole village.

_Flashback_

_"Evie! Evie! Help!" A very familiar voice calls out. I pick up the bottom of my dress and spin around. Henrik is running at me full stream like there is a pack of Vikings coming after him._

_"Henrik...What's wrong?" I ask, pushing him behind me. I put my hand over my sword and pull it out a little bit. My shoulders are tense as I scan the center of the village. Niklaus strides through the crowd bustling about the square and heads in my direction. I relax and a huge smile breaks across my face. I weave my way through the crowd to him._

_"Klaus!" I call out and he pauses. He scans the crowd looking for me. His light blue eyes meet mine and I blush. A grin appears on his face. Klaus is an attractive man. He has curled dirty-blond hair and light blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin._

_"Did you see someone chasing Henrik?" I ask worriedly. Klaus grins. His face and eyes light up. Mischief is written all over his face. Almost to late, I realize my mistake. Henrik was running from Klaus. I pick up my dress which is quite hard with a sword at your side, whirl around and take off running. I hear the pounding of footsteps that indicates Klaus is chasing after me._

_"Run!" I shout. Henrik doesn't hesitate, seeing that Niklaus is right on my heels. I look behind me and yelp. Niklaus is right behind me. My father looks up at the sound of my yelp from where he is trading a slab of deer meat for some eggs. He tenses then smiles and relaxes upon seeing Niklaus behind me. My father trusts Mikael and Esther with his life and I trust the Mikaelson kids with my life...well maybe not Finn. Klaus, Rebekah, Henrik and I have been the best of friends since we first meet and father knows I'm perfectly safe with them._

_Klaus comes up behind me, reaches out, wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me backward. I stumble back into his chest laughing._ _He throws his head up, laughing. A deep rich sound that is music to my ears._

_"Where's Henrik?" I ask, when I finally manage to stop laughing, catch my breath and look around. Henrik is no where to be seen._

_"Having Elijah protect him no doubt." Klaus says his arms still around my waist. He rests his chin on my shoulder, my body relaxes and I practically melt into his embrace. Pull him into the woods and w_ _e explore meadows sparkling with wildflowers...admire the majesty of old-growth trees...feel the caress of emerald-green moss. I stand facing the sun soaking up the warmth when Klaus walks in front of me blocking the sun. I pout._

_"I love you." He whispers, pulling to him. I freeze in shock and my mouth falls open. Nik has never been one to talk or tell his feelings, so to say he loves me is a big deal. Disappointment flashes across Klaus's face and I snap out of my shock._

_"I love you too." I whisper and a wide smile stretches across his handsome face. He looks at me lovingly before leaning down and kissing me soft and tenderly. Klaus and I have secretly been courting for six weeks now. He slips his hand into mine and pulls me back to the village._

_"Brother!" Elijah calls out to Klaus upon seeing us. Elijah is also a very handsome man. He has a thin but muscular body. He has long brown hair, with hazel brown eyes. His facial features are angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. He strides over to us._

_"How about a fight, Brother?" He asks with a smile. Klaus smiles, lets go of my hand and pulls out his sword. The sound of metal hitting metal soon fills the village. Soon, Rebekah and Henrik run up and stand beside me._ _Rebekah, Henrik and I watch the sword fight_ _ing happily. We are enjoying themselves._

_"Oh, look. Sister's arrived to watch my fast-approaching victory" Elijah boasting teasingly, upon seeing us standing and watching. They circle each other._

_"On the contrary, Elijah" Klaus says. They keep fighting and Klaus does a fancy move and slices Lijah's belt breaking it. Elijah's mouth falls open, shocked. He looks down at his belt. He quickly recovers and smiles good naturedly. Everyone laughs._

_"She's come to laugh at you." Klaus says, sending me a wink and smile. I blush and Bekah raise her eyebrow at me. Until their father, Mikael, arrives, and upsets everything due to Klaus' antics. The cheerful mood grows tense. We are no longer smiling and laughing. Mikael takes Elijah's sword from him and Lijah moves off to the side._

_"So... Why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior?" Mikael says with a sneer._

_"Father, we were just having fun" Klaus says._

_"_ _We fight for our survival. And you find time for fun?! I want to have fun! Teach me. Come on!" Mikael says with a roar, swing his sword at Klaus. Klaus quickly moves his blade to block. Henrik and Rebekah flinches at each ring of the swords._

_"Father, it was nothing" Klaus says desperately._

_They fight. Mikael removes Klaus' sword with him and then pushes him on the ground and raises the sword above him. Everyone is watching. Elijah, Rebekah, Henrik and I watch helplessly as Mikael screams at Klaus._

_"You are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What? No more laughter?" Mikeal says mockingly._

_"You've made your point, Mikael" Esther says and Mikeal_ _puts his sword down next to Klaus' face. Rebekah flinches and Klaus's eyes are wide._

_"Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive... Boy" Mikael says._ _He gets up and leaves. I quickly run over and help Klaus to his feet._

_End of Flashback_

I shake my head trying to get rid of the lingering memories. Klaus is trying to decide whether or not to take Katherine's information seriously. She said that there is a witch my the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux conspiring against him in New Orleans. Ah..New Orleans.

The last time all of us and by us I mean Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Myself and a handsome young man that Klaus named Marcellus were in New Orleans it had been the happiest time of our immortal lives. We lived in New Orleans for centuries. We had so many fun times in New Orleans and we didn't want to ever leave. We were in control of the city. However, in the year 1919, after Mikael arrived, leaving countless bodies in his wake, we had no choice but to flee and hope we could evade him.

"Well, Love? Have you made up your mind?" Klaus is suddenly leaning against my doorway. Shoving my diary under my bed and turn to face him.

"Yes...yes I have. I'm coming." I say firmly. I've made up my mind and there's no changing it.

"We're traveling my vamp speed so dress comfortable and we will be leaving in an hour." He says before (dramatically in my opinion) sweeping out of the room. Rolling my eyes, I race into my closet to change. Throwing on a pair of ripped and frayed skinny jeans, a dark red crop top, my black leather jacket I quickly slip them on along with a pair of black ankle socks and my red and black lace wedge sneakers. Throwing my keys, journal, pen, flask, lighter, headphones and my phone in my messenger bag and sling it over my shoulder.

My hair with it's loose curls flows down my back. It is black and almost past the middle of my back with my sharp cross earrings peaking out form under. I have my lapis luzuli heart necklace on a black braided cord and necklace that Klaus gave me. It has two wolves entwined around each other, I used magic to protect it from aging. Slipping on my sleek black watch and lapis luzuli bracelet over my spiked black leather finger-less gloves.

"C'mon!" He shouts up the stairs and I hurriedly slip on my silver wolf head mask ring and my lapis luzuli daylight ring over my gloves. Speeding down the stairs I appear at his side.

"So impatient." I tease and he allows a faint smile to grace his lips. With a smirk I take off running allowing my laugh to trail back to him.


	2. Surprise!

 

A/N: Niklaus M./OC/Kol M.  
A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts and flashbacks.  
A/N: Bold Italics are Emmeline's dairy entries.  
A/N:

Surprise!

* * *

Emmeline's P.O.V.

* * *

"Ah. Home sweet home." Klaus says, letting a small genuine smile slip across his face. Looking around New Orleans is a lot different yet the same since we last were here. "Lets go find our witch." Stopping I stare at him, he really does have a one track mind sometimes. Noticing I'm not following he turns around and stares at me, as if to say what's the problem. Rolling my eyes, I sigh in exasperation.

"Were getting a hotel room first." I say brushing past him and striding down the street.

"Why would we do that, love?"

"Because I refuse to be seen like this. I'm covered in dirt, dirty water, and still smell like that _**stupid**_ bar that we _**just**_ had to stop at." I say whirling around to face him. "And you look the same. Is the big bad hybrid _**really**_ going to show up like that?" I'm pretty used to manipulating him to get my way some of the time. Looking down at himself he frowns.

"Alright, love. We'll get a room." He says with his signature devious grin. I gulp, he definitely has something planned. I may not be scared of him but there is a definitely reason to be worried when he gets into a devious mood. "Here we are, love."Klaus bows mockingly and opens the door to The Place Royale Hotel. Rolling my eyes I step inside sighing happily at the air-conditioned lobby.

"One room. Two beds, please." I says to the desk receptionist. He smiles and turns to type into the computer.

"I'm sorry, miss. There are only one bed rooms available."

"That's quite all right, we'll take one room." Klaus says, walking up with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows. I sigh snatching our key from the man and stalking down the hall. Opening our room I see that it tit well furnished and collapse onto the bed.

"I thought you were taking a shower, love?" Rolling over I raise my eyebrows at the two duffle bags he's carrying.

"What? You just assumed I would say yes?" He nods yes with a grin and I scowl. So that's where some of my missing clothes went. Throwing me my bag, he drops his on the floor at the end of the bed and goes over and gets himself a drink from the mini bar.

"I going to go take a shower." I mumble. He turns his head with a devilish look.

"What that an invitation?" He asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Rolling my eyes I shake my head no and head over to the bathroom. Grabbing my bag I throw it on the toilet, close the door, strip down and step into the shower. I slip into the shower and under the burning hot water. I stand there for a few minutes to let the water wash away the dirt from my body. Once my body is fairly clean I lather up my hair and sponge. Quickly scrubbing myself down and conditioning my hair I reach down, turn off the water, and grab two towels, one to wrap around my body and the other to wrap around my hair.

Suddenly there is a whoosh behind me, spinning around I see the silhouette of Klaus in the shower. He grins at me then whips his towel off and throws it over the clear sliding glass doors. I let out squawk (which is not like me at all) and whirl around. He laughs, deep and hearty.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demand, trying to hide my flaming red cheeks. He chuckles and turns the shower on.

"I'm taking a shower." Whipping around I glare at him making sure to only look at his face. He looks at me nonchalant and I clench my fists tightly. Yelping he glares at me as the water suddenly goes ice cold.

"No. Get out!"

"Nope." He says popping the 'p'. He steps back under the spray and starts to whistle.

"Get out!" I demand again, making the water turn even colder.

"C'mon. I know you, you'll take forever getting ready in here. I'll cut our time if half if I just take a shower now." He says trying to reason with me. He has the steely glint of determination and I sigh knowing I would lose this battle if I choose to continue fighting it.

"Fine!" He pointedly looks from me to the shower, silently asking me to heat it back up. I want to ignore him but I know things will go easier if I just cooperate, so I heat it back up till it's burning hot. He smiles in appreciation and goes back to lathering himself up.

I grab a black lace underwear and slip them on before grabbing my clothes out of the bag. Slipping on my black leather short skirt and royal blue Floral Lace Crop Bralet. Grabbing the blow-dryer I unwrap my hair and blow it until it's dry, the loose black curls hanging down my back. I slip my lapis luzuli heart necklace on a black braided cord and Klaus's necklace back on. Grabbing my earring I slip them into my ears easily. They curl around my earlobe with spikes while also hanging down with Lapis Luzuli stones set in the middle of each.

Slipping my spiked black leather finger-less gloves, I also slip on my sleek black watch and royal blue braided bracelet over them. I slip on my silver wolf head mask ring and my lapis luzuli daylight ring over my gloves. A faint squealing sound let me know that Klaus is coming out of the shower. I glance over and am entranced by the rivulets of water trailing down his chest and disappearing into the towel around his waist. I catch sight of his eyes and shiver but it's not cause I'm cold. His eyes are pitch black and I can see the desire written _**very**_ clearly in his eyes.

"S'cuse me." I mumble and rush out of the bathroom. No matter what, Niklaus will always be attractive to me. I can still feel myself blushing and inwardly curse myself and then him. Even though we are once again no longer together, he still possess the ability to make my non beating heart jump and stutter. My knees still feel weak and one part of me hates it and the other loves it. To top my outfit off I slip on a pair of black pumps and my black leather jacket. Shoving my keys and phone into my pockets I lounge of the bed, skimming the TV as I wait for him to finish up.

"C'mon. Lets go." He says, appearing over the door. I jump up and we walk back out to the lobby. I grin feeling the eyes of the receptionist on me. Stepping onto the street we head over to the French Quarter.

"Welcome to the dark side of New Orleans, a supernatural playground where the living are easily lost, and the dead stick around to play." A tour guide says leading a group down the street and I smirk. These humans have no idea. Beside me Klaus, stands on a street corner, observes the milieu.

"There." Klaus says pointing at a woman sitting at a table wearing a headscarf sits with a crystal ball and other similar wares. Seeing us approach, she begins packing up her things. Klaus quickly sits at the woman's table.

"Good afternoon. Time for one more?" He asks in his most charming voice.

"I have nothing to say to you." She says stiffly.

"Oh, now that's not very amiable, is it? You don't even know me."

"I know what you are. Half-vampire, half-beast. You're the hybrid."She says frowning.

"I'm the Original hybrid, actually, but that's a long story for another time" Klaus say with a wry smile. " I'm looking for someone- a witch. Perhaps you might be able to help me find her. Jane-Anne Deveraux." The woman visibly reacts to the name.

"Sorry. I don't know." I snort. Klaus leans toward her. He takes the woman's hand on the table, smiling.

"Well, now that's a fib, isn't it? Now, you see, I know that you're a true witch amongst this sea of poseurs, so enough with the fabrications. I've quite a temper." Agnes withdraws her hand. A temper doesn't even begin to cut it on Klaus.

"Witches don't talk outta school in the Quarter. The vampire won't allow it. Those are the rules. I don't break Marcel's rules." I frown. There's no way in hell she's talking about Marcellus; he's dead.

"Marcel's rules? Where do you suppose I might find Marcel?"

Whipping down the street in the direction the witch gave us, a million thoughts are running through my head. I just can't believe after all this time Marcellus is still alive. He was like a little brother to me; a little brother that's quite handsome.

"You coming, love?" Klaus asks when I hesitate in the doorway.

"I'll be behind you. I want to see how this plays out." I say and he nods. Klaus enters a bar where Marcel is performing karaoke on stage.

See, I been a bad bad bad bad man

And I'm in deep  
Yeah  
I found a brand new love for this man,  
And can't wait till you see  
I can't wait

So how you like me now?

How you like me now?

Marcel is dancing as he sings and I have to admit he is still a fine looking man. He finishes the song. "Thank you."Marcel says into the microphone. He jumps down from the stage to applause and joins a few companions, who hand him a drink.

"You killed it, man." As if sensing Klaus, Marcel pauses before looking over at him. Marcel's companions notice the sudden tension.

"Klaus."

**"** Marcel."

"Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa." Marcel says turning his whole body towards Klaus.

"Has it been that long?" Klaus asks putting his hands out before he and Marcel start to approach one another slowly. I roll my eyes. Men always think that fighting with one another is the answer to every disagreement. Signaling the bartender I get a whiskey.

"The way I recall it, he ran you outta town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake." Marcel says coming forward to meet him. I grin and take a sip, things are about to get interesting.

"And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust." Klaus' aggressive tone alerts Marcel's companions to stand and ready themselves for a confrontation. It turns out there are much more than just a few of them, as half the restaurant gets on its feet.

"Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up-"

"What, Marcel? What would you have done?" Klaus and Marcel are nose to nose, the tension thick. Marcel pauses before answering, "I'd have thrown you a damn parade." Marcel's face breaks into a wide grin and he laughs, which Klaus returns and they embrace like long-lost brothers. Marcel draws back and places his hands on either side of Klaus' neck.

I grab him by his neck, I grin seeing the railroad tie behind him and slam Marcel against it. I absentmindedly notice that all the people are now back up are their feet and advancing towards me. I swoop down and press my lips against his. Marcel is frozen in shock. As my lips move against his he loosens up and starts to kiss me back.

He pulls me flush with his body and deepens the kiss. I slip my hand up his shirt and trace his abs. He nips at me bottom lip and I moan. I bring my hands up and around his neck. I am suddenly ripped away from the man. I find myself flush against Klaus's side with his arm around me protectively. He looks down at me rage and betrayal clashing together in his eyes. I make a move to push myself away from him but he just tightens his grip.

"Well...Well...Well. That was a nice surprise. I look up and see Marcel with his head bent down wiping my lipstick off his lips.

"Not as nice of a surprise to hear you were still alive and well." I quip with a sexy smirk. In response to my tone Klaus tightens his arm around my waist. I scowl. He has no right to be this protective of me. He broke up with me 20 years ago and the last time I check he and Caroline had a **_thing_**. Marcel laughs, looks up and grins. Not being able to help myself anymore I rip myself out of Klaus's grip and throw myself at him. I bury my head in his neck and hug him tightly.

"I...We thought you were dead!" I say with a sob. My voice muffled by his neck. He soothingly rubs my back and Klaus growls. I push myself away and look up at him my eyes glistening my tears. He brings his hand up and gently brush away my tears. There is a rush of air by me and the next thing I know Marcellus is back up against the railroad tie with Klaus holding him there by his neck. The crowd in the bar surges forward and I note that they're all vampires. Marcellus raise his hand and they all stop. I frown and furrow my brow. They all obey him like he's king or something. It's really weird.

"How could you? She is mine!" Klaus hisses and a calm, angry mask slips over my face. I stalk up to him glaring the whole way. I rip his arm away from Marcellus and he growls low and angry.

"I kissed _**him**_! Not the other way around! He's not at fault here!" I hiss moving in front of Marcellus protectively. Klaus notices and rage surges forward onto his face. I raise my hand and slap him.

_**Hard** _

His face whips to the side. He pauses there stunned for a second. He slowly turns his head back and opens his mouth. His hybrid face is on full display. The veins appear under his eyes...his eyes have a shining ring of yellow in them and along with his vampire fangs his canine fangs come out.

"How dare you! _**I am not your girl! You**_ lost the privilege to call me that when you _**broke**_ up with me twenty years ago! I am not yours! I am not a item that you can own! How dare you!" I hiss and shock quickly flits across his face before he settles on indifferent.

I plead with my eyes for him to calm down and after a moment, he relaxes his tense stance. I smirk and relax also. Just like that the mood is back to normal. That's usually how that disagreement ends between us.

"What the hell just happen?!" Marcellus exclaims and I turn and grin at him. I grab his glass of whiskey from the bar and drain it in one sip. I moan at the old, sharp, sweet taste and savor the burn I get in the back of my throat.

"A small disagreement." I remark causally and the look on his face is priceless. I pour myself another glass and gulp it down. All of the vampires are still on their feet shifting back and forth. They're nervous, unsure of what to do with themselves. A handsome vampire with dark hair and blue eyes steps forward. He is wearing blue dark washed jeans with a gray jacket of over a black t-shirt. He is also wearing a gray hat.

"Who the hell is she?" He ask and Marcel smiles.

"This is the incredible beautiful Emmeline Genevieve Von Allen." He says gesturing grandly at me. I smile sweetly at the guy but he frowns with one eyebrow raised. "She's also a second generation original vampire." Marcel says and the guys other eyebrow goes up. The group of vampire moves and mummers nervously. I roll my eyes.

"Hi! No need to be afraid of me. I'm not like that asshole that calls himself Klaus over here. I don't murder for fun. I like drinking, dancing and other activities if you get my meaning." I say happily with a sexy smirk and a wiggle of my eyebrows. The murmuring dies down and some of the guys give me interested looks. Marcel gives me a bemused look and sits down on my left while Klaus is on my right.

"Whats the tattoo on you neck?" He turns to me and asks. Raising my eyebrow he laughs and says, "I saw some of it when you slapped Klaus."

"It's Ohana. It means family and family never gets left behind of forgotten. It's my way of saying we may have had to leave you behind but you were not forgotten." He smiles at me softly and I can see in his eyes how much that meant to him. Turning to Klaus and smiles wide and says, **"** It is good to see you."

"It's good to be home. Although please tell me the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing." Marcel chuckles.

**"** Something's gotta draw in the out-of-towners, otherwise we'd all go hungry." Klaus peers at one of the guys flanking the doorway of the room.

**"** I see your friends are daywalkers."He says sitting back with a frown.

"Yeah, yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies. Just the inner circle, though- the family."

"Tell me: how did _you_ find a witch willing to make daylight rings?"

"I got the witches around here wrapped around my finger." Klaus chuckles and I roll my eyes.

"Is that so? I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Has some business with me." Marcel makes eye contact with one of his cohorts.

"You're looking for Jane-Anne? You probably oughta come with me." He stands and laughs, "Ha-ha, showtime!" Out on a street at night, a crowd of people begins to form; vampires walk along rooftops and jump on cars, setting off alarms. A large group follows Marcel, Klaus and me.

"Oh, how's your family?"

"Those who live hate me more than ever." I frown, they wouldn't hate him if he didn't insist on daggering them every time they disagree with him.

"Ah, forget 'em. If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, eh? You taught me that. And what's mine is yours, as always. Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff." Marcel indicates the vampires walking along and jumping from the rooftop, then he grabs a branch off a tree they pass.

"They're hardly subtle, are they?" Klaus says looking around distastefully.

"It's the Quarter. Ain't no such thing as subtle, baby." Marcel whistles with his fingers and the crowd cheers. One vampire brings forward Jane-Anne, whose wrists are bound with rope in front of her. Marcel starts swinging the branch around.

"Jane-Anne Deveraux! Give it up for Jane-Anne! Come on, let's hear it! Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me. How do you plead?" He turns abruptly and walks over to Klaus, "Was that convincing? I studied law back in the '50s. Hold that thought." He returns to Jane-Anne. "Seriously Jane, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?"

"I didn't do anything." She says and the crowd laughs quietly. I have a bad feeling about this and I just know how it's going to end.

"Mm, that's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you _hate_ that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean, tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man." Klaus, the crowd and I observe in utter silence. Jane-Anne scoffs, a disgusted look on her face.

"Rot in hell, monster." She spits out. Shocked murmuring rumbles through the crowd. Marcel smiles.

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance..." Marcel starts to walk away. Suddenly, he swings the branch he's been holding so fast that it slices open Jane-Anne neck. She immediately begins to gag, "Or not." Jane-Anne falls to the ground and the crowd cheers. Klaus stares at her body, looking displeased. He approaches Marcel and grabs his shoulder to turn him round.

"What was that?" We demand.

"Hey. Come walk with me. The witches aren't allowed to do magic here- she broke the rules." He says with a grin.

"I told you I wanted to talk to her." Klaus say angrily.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the show. Those witches, they think that they still have power in this town. I have to show them that they don't. I never waste an opportunity for a show of force, another lesson that I learned from you. And besides, anything that you could've gotten outta her, I can find out for you, and I will. I promise." Klaus considers him for a few moments.

"Well, whatever it was, doesn't matter anymore, does it?" He smiles, and Marcel smiles back.

"Good, good. Then let's eat, 'cause all that spilled blood makes me hungry, ha-ha!" He walks off. Klaus hangs back to confront one of Marcel's men walking by, stopping him with a hand on the man's chest. The same man who demanded to know who I was.

"Hey, Thierry, isn't it? Any more Deveraux witches where she came from?" He looks at Klaus for a minute before nodding, "Yeah, a sister. Sophie. Works at Rousseau's." Klaus nods and lets him go with a smile.

"We'll check it out tomorrow. Lets go to bed." He says holding out his hand. At my look he adds, "Separately, of course." I take it cautiously. He pulls me close and we take off. Our shadows are intertwined so you can't tell were he ends and I begin.


	3. Answers (Finally)

 

A/N: Niklaus M./OC/Kol M.  
A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts and flashbacks.  
A/N: Bold Italics are Emmeline's dairy entries.  
A/N:

Answers ( ** _Finally_** )

* * *

Emmeline's P.O.V.

* * *

The gentle sound of pen scratching paper greets my ears as I lift my head, slowly waking up. For a moment I blink confused, not recognizing the room I'm in before it all comes rushing back to me. Klaus...the witch...Marcel. Groaning I drop my head back down.

"Morning, love." Klaus says in my ear and I jerk awake. I glare at him confused before remembering we agreed to share the bed last night.

"What time is it?' I asks yawning as he looks on amused, "It's almost four in the afternoon. We got in quite late last night." Rolling over I sigh.

"What's the plan?" I can feel his eyes running down the length of my body as I am stretching. I'm all too aware that I'm only in my underwear and a big t-shirt in front of him. I see his pitch black eyes filled with desire in my mind _**again**_.

"We're going to play Sophie a visit then whatever else." He says with a dismissive wave of his hand. I nodding I check the mini bar for blood and am delighted to see a couple bags left. Tearing into one, I pour it in a glass and stick it in the microwave; heating it up. Licking my fingers I moan as the spicy sweet taste of the blood explodes in my mouth.

"Carefully, love. Keeping moaning like that and I won't be able to resist. And I won't be held for my actions." He whispers, pressing himself up against my back. Spinning around I grin at him and step closer to him and say, "To bad you broke up with me. You wouldn't have to restrain yourself then." Slipping up under his arm, I go to walk around him but he is grabbing my arm pulling my close to him and backing me up against the dresser.

I stare with wide eyes, my heart pounding uncertainly in my chest. I gasps when suddenly his mouth is slamming into my mine in a rough and brutal kiss. Bringing my hands up I wrap my arms around his neck and press him closer to me. He cups my ass and I curl my legs around him as he sets me onto of the dresser. He growls, low and deadly when I give his hair sharp tug. The years seem to drop away as we kiss because we know each other so well. Heat floods through my body as he grips my hips and grinds against me.

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!** _

Jumping apart, the microwave beeps one last time then falls silent. I bite my lip and look away; needing to catch my breath. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Klaus's eyes are trained on my heaving breast, as he had managed to unbutton the top three.

"Well we best be getting ready." He says some how managing to sound completely unaffected. I roll my eyes; typical Klaus.

Grabbing my bag I throw it on the toilet and close the door. I grab a black lace underwear set and slip them on before grabbing my clothes out of the bag. Slipping on my black leather ripped pants and orange lace camisole crop top I lean against the counter.

That make out session was unexpected and brought my feelings for him right back up to the surface.

Grabbing the blow-dryer I unwrap my hair and blow it until it's dry, the loose black curls hanging down my back in a ponytail and up under my black beanie. I slip my lapis luzuli heart necklace on a black braided cord and Klaus's necklace back on. Grabbing my earring I slip them into my ears easily. They are black round stone with daggers in the middle that dangle down. Slipping my spiked black leather finger-less gloves, I also slip on my sleek black watch and stacked black bracelet over them. One says "I love you to the moon and back" and the other has a wolf stamped on it. I slip on my silver wolf head mask ring and my lapis luzuli daylight ring over my gloves.

To top my outfit off I slip on a pair of black flat boots with silver chains and my black leather jacket. Shoving my keys and phone into my pockets I grab my newest brown leather journal and a pen. Sipping on my glass of blood I begin to write.

_**Dear Diary,** _

_**It's been quite a while since I've done this so s'cuse me if I'm a bit rusty. So much has happened since we last talked. Klaus finally broke his hybrid curse thanks to one very reluctant Petrova doppelganger named Elena Gilbert. She looks almost exactly like Katrina and she also has both Salvatore brothers falling for her. I pity them, because she's going to have to break one of their hearts and my money's on Stefan.** _

**_Those three are quite the pair._ **

_**Since breaking the curse Niklaus has become even more violent. While I don't fear my own safety I fear for others. We are currently back in New Orleans cause some witch named Jane-Anne Deveraux is apparently "conspiring" against him. There is a bit of good news though. Marcellus is alive and well, if not a bit cocky and rude. He's changed and I'm not sure it's for the better.** _

_**Niklaus has long since moved on since breaking up with me twenty years ago. He has slept with countless many of woman and the most recent, Hayley was quite a spitfire. I like her despite the "Klaus" thing. He is quite infatuated with a young blond baby vamp named Caroline. Though he still seems want to have the occasionally make out session with me.** _

_**Kissing Niklaus as always is quite amazing but this...this was different.** _

"That make out session was really quite amazing wasn't it?" Klaus asks leaning over my shoulder to read what else I have written. Slamming the book shut, I spell it before turning to him.

"Ready?" I ask, avoiding looking at him. He nods and together we speed away, back to the bar, Rousseau's to talk to Sophie. She is chopping vegetables at the restaurant, clearly upset. She turns around and is startled to see Klaus standing there, "You're Klaus."

"I am. And you're upset. Sophie, isn't it? I assume this is because of what I just witnessed with your sister on the corner of Royal and St. Ann? last night" Klaus says leaning up against the doorway to the kitchen.

"Did you enjoy the show?" She asks cocking her hip to the side and glaring at me as I eat the gumbo out of the pot.

"It was a little melodramatic for my tastes. What did your sister want with me? Why did Marcel kill her?" Sophie opens her mouth to speak but then notices a few men arriving at the bar, "I see you brought friends." Klaus turns and looks at the men, then back to Sophie.

"They're not with me."

"They're with Marcel. That's all that matters. I know you built this town, but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So I talk to you in front of them, I'm next." Sophie turns and leaves. Klaus and I approach the men at the bar and he sinks his grip into their shoulders.

"Are you two gentlemen following me?" He asks with a snarl.

"Marcel said we're your guides." The first guy answers, wincing at the pain.

"Oh, he did, did he? He did. Well then, let me be exceedingly clear about something: if either of you follow me again, you'll do so without the benefit of a spine." He tightens his grip until the bartender approaches them.

"Sorry for the wait. If you're here for the gumbo, I'm about to break your heart. We just ran out." The blond bartender say with a smile. Klaus releases the men and places a 100-dollar bill on the bar, "Your oldest Scotch for my two friends here, love." She takes the bill, smiles, and walks away. Klaus resumes his hold on the men, "If Marcel wants to know what I'm up to, he can ask me himself." Klaus lets go of them roughly and leaves as Sophie watches from the other side of the restaurant.

"Lets go pay Marcel a visit, shall we?" I ask goofily offering him my arm. He laughs and with a smile hooks our arms. As soon as we approach Marcel's house he get tense. We walk down a street and turn down an alleyway that leads to a covered courtyard, where people are drinking, dancing and generally having a good time. Klaus spots one of Marcel's men wearing the Original family's daylight ring and approaches him aggressively.

"Where is Marcel?" He asks getting in the mans face.

"And who the hell is asking?" The guys says defiantly. This is going to end bad for him.

" I assume you're joking." Klaus says and the steps closer, ""I only answer to Marcel."

"Well then, in that case perhaps you'll answer to this." Klaus seizes the man by the neck and his eyes vamp-out; his voice rises until he is shouting, "You're aware the bite of a werewolf can kill a vampire? Well, as you can see, I'm half werewolf, so I'm gonna ask you one more time: where is Marcel!?" Marcel's voice rises from behind Klaus and he hurries over to break up the confrontation.

"He-hey, I'm right here, I'm right here, e-e-easy now. Diego's just looking out for me. Nobody harms my guys- those are the rules."

"I don't care about your rules, Marcel, and I don't need chaperones. Why are you having me followed?" Marcel leads Klaus away from the others, "Come here. I get it- a show of force. You've made your point. Let it go friend, ah? For me."

"Fine. Why don't you show me what you've done with the place, while you explain exactly what it is you've been up to in _my_ town?"Marcel pauses only for a moment before smiling his wide grin.

"Follow me." He leads Klaus up a flight of stairs and they emerge onto a gallery overlooking the street, "Look at that skyline, huh? That there, that's progress. More hotels, more tourists, more fresh blood. And the humans? I taught them to look the other way."

"And what of the witches? In my time, they were a force to be reckoned with, and now they live in fear. How do you know when they're using magic?" Klaus asks looking over everything.

"Maybe I got a secret weapon, an ace up my sleeve. Something that gives me complete control over all the magic in this town." Marcel says in a teasing voice.

"Hm. Is that a fact?" I ask upset that he disrespecting the witch like this.

"Might be. Maybe I'm just bluffing." Marcel puts something in his mouth that sizzles slightly.

"You take vervain?" Klaus asks suspiciously.

"Burns like a bitch, but I figure I should limit the number of things I'm vulnerable to. Don't be mad about that chaperone thing. I've told my guys to look out for you, that's all. That's what we do here- look out for each other." Marcel spots a woman walking down the street below.

"Mm, m-m-mm. New blood." Klaus recognizes her from earlier at the bar, "Bartender, walking alone at night. She's either brave or dumb." He remarks with a grin.

"Let's see: brave, I let her live; dumb, she's dessert." They smile. Marcel hops the gallery's wrought-iron railing down onto the sidewalk below. The woman swivels around at the sound of him landing behind her.

"You know, it's not safe here alone." Marcel says in a charming voice.

"You know, I have a black belt in karate." Marcel chuckles. Above on the gallery, Klaus greets his brother without turning right away, "Evening, Elijah."

"Niklaus. Emmy." Squealing I run and hug him. He returns the hug while Niklaus looks on, "What an entirely unwelcome surprise."

"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me." He says turning to go.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not till I find out who's conspiring against me." Klaus says turning back to the street.

"I believe I just found that out for you." Klaus turns to look at Elijah. Some time later, Elijah leads us into the cemetery. As we look around curiously, Klaus asks, "What are we doing here?"

"You wanna know what the witches have in store for you? Follow me." They enter one of the mausoleums.

"Sophie Deveraux. What is this?" Klaus asks looking tense.

"He's all yours. Proceed." Elijah says and steps back. I shift on the balls of my feet unsure what to do.

"You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him, and you're gonna help me. "Klaus smiles, amused, "This is why you brought me here?"

"Hear her out."

"I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time. " Stops him and Klaus asks "Elijah, what madness is this?" Hayley enters the mausoleum with a few others.

"Klaus. You need to listen to them." Klaus laughs.

"You're all out of your minds if you think some liquor-fueled, one-night stand - no offense, sweetheart - means a thing to me."

"Marcel may be able to keep up from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift...of sensing when a girl is pregnant." All amusement leaves Klaus' face.

"What?"

"I know it's impossible..." Hayley say but trails off.

"What are you saying?" I ask stepping forward.

"Niklaus...the girl is carrying your child." Elijah says with sympathy in his eyes when he turns to me.

"No. It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate." Klaus says in denial.

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."Klaus fights for control over his facial expression before he turns to Hayley and shouts at her, "You've been with someone else, admit it!"

"Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?" She sasses back and I grin.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us." By their surprised expressions, this is news to Elijah and Hayley, "If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress." Sophie threats and I tense. No way I'm letting anybody hurt this baby.

"Wait, what?" Hayley says shocked.

"Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself."Elijah says stepping forward and I match him nodding.

"No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules." Klaus, who had turned away, turns slowly to face Sophie, his anger barely restrained and his voice frighteningly quiet, "How dare you command me...[shouting] threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear any more lies." He moves to leave.

"Niklaus. Listen." Klaus turns toward Hayley and I follow suit. We focus our hearing in on her and from her abdomen we can hear a rapid heartbeat. Klaus listens in wonderment for a few long moments, meets Hayley's eyes, then closes himself off once more. He turns back to Elijah, "Kill her and the baby. What do I care?" Klaus storms out of the mausoleum. Shortly thereafter, he is walking down a deserted but well-lit street when we catch up with him. He is running through a street.

"Niklaus."

"It's a trick, Elijah." He says with tears in his eyes.

"No, brother. It's gift. It's your chance – it's _our_ chance." Elijah say slowly walking up to him.

"To what?" Klaus ask throwing out his hands.

"To start over." I say and Elijah nods, "To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined – we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted – all that _we_ have ever wanted was a family."

"I will not be manipulated." Klaus turns away but Elijah and I vamp-speeds over to block his way.

"So they're manipulating you. So what? With them, this girl and her child – _your_ child – live."

"You'll get them back." I say with a grin and Elijah shoots me a "you not help" look and Klaus snorts. "I'm gonna kill every last one of them." He says with a smile. He shoves Elijah and turns away, but once again Elijah vampire-speeds over and blocks him.

" And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?" Elijah asks getting frustrated.

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?" Klaus and I roll my eyes.

"That's not what a child is for." I drawl.

"Family _is_ power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty – that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is _us_ , the Original family,... and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save this girl. Save your child." Elijah pleads. Elijah has placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder. Klaus brings his own hand to Elijah's neck in a brotherly gesture. Elijah smiles looking so hopefully.

"No." He whispers. He shoves Elijah and turns away and walks off, leaving Elijah to stand alone. Running I catch up to walk at his side.

"I'm not hear to convince you or anything. I'm here to get drunk with you and make sure you don't do anything stupid." I say before he can open his mouth to say anything. He stare at me for a minute before nodding and speeding away, leaving me to try and catch up.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

* * *

A/N: Reviews are very welcome. They help me get excited about writing this story. And be sure to let me know what you think.


	4. Answers (Finally) Pt 2

A/N: Niklaus M./OC/Kol M.  
A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts and flashbacks.  
A/N: Bold Italics are Emmeline's dairy entries.  
A/N:

Answers ( ** _Finally_** ) Pt 2

* * *

Emmeline's P.O.V.

* * *

Klaus returns to Marcel's courtyard party where everyone is still dancing and drinking, "Hey, man. Where'd you run off to?"

"You mean your minions aren't still documenting my every move?" He says tartly.

"Someone put you in a mood. What can I do?" Marcel asks gesturing at himself.

"What you can do is you can tell me what this thing is you have with the witches." Klaus demands and Marcel frowns and looks down, "Oh, we're back to that?"

"Yeah, we're back to that." Klaus says angrily.

"You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one. This is _my_ business. I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it at that." He says dismissively.

"Your town?" Klaus asks getting right in his face.

"Damn straight."

"For now." I say and he glances at me questioningly.

"That's funny, because when I left a hundred years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you. Master of your domain. Prince of the city." The music stops and the crowd watches them, "I'd like to know how."

"Why? Jealous? Hey, man, I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Actually, you ran from it. I saw it through. Look around. Vampires rule this city now. We don't have to live in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place. They look the other way. I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass on through? You wanna stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is _**mine. My home, my family, my rules.**_ " Marcel says angrily, yet cocky.

"And if someone breaks those rules?" Klaus ask and I pity the poor idiot who gets bit tonight.

"They die. Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that, too. And I'm not the prince of the Quarter, friend." Shouting, " I'm the king! Show me some respect!" He says tensely. Klaus takes this all in for a few moments, then he vamp-speeds towards one of Marcel's men, bites him viciously in the neck, then drops him. It was Tierry. Klaus speaks with blood dripping from his lips, "Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I _am_ immortal. Who has the power now, friend?" Klaus faces off with Marcel, who says nothing. After a moment Klaus smiles around at the crowd then turns leaves.

Stumbling and passing the bottle back and worth, we drink from it. We hears Elijah arrive, and Klaus speaks to him without turning, "Have I not made clear my desire to be left alone?" Elijah glances pointedly at me and Klaus silently dares him to say something about me.

"Oh, you demand to be left alone at least once a decade. Your words have ceased to have impact." He says unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling his sleeves up. I frown, wondering what's about to go down. Klaus throws the bottle against the ground, where it bursts.

Klaus shouting, "Why must you keep harping on about the baby? That child will never be born. In fact, Hayley is probably dead already." Elijah vampire-speeds up to Klaus, holding his hand around his brother's throat. Back up I decide to stay out of this and see how it unfolds.

"You will not walk away from this!" Elijah says threateningly.

"Let. Me. Go." Klaus says angrily.

"I WILL _NOT_!" Elijah shouts angry now too. He throws Klaus against the floor, then heaves him up again, not letting off of him.

"Don't make me say it again." Klaus says warningly.

"I will _not_ let go. I will _never_ let go." Elijah say with a double meaning to his words. Klaus grabs Elijah and hurls him against an iron rod fence. Elijah stands up fast and takes one of the iron rods. Then he walks towards Klaus, holding the rod in his hand.

"Even if I have to spend eternity saving you from your own stubborn, petulant, vile self..." Elijah vampire-speeds up and hits Klaus with the iron rod, "If I have to beat you as father used to beat you, to remind you of your own humanity" Elijah hits Klaus again, "– to care about anything..." He tries to hit Klaus again, but this time Klaus is faster. Klaus grabs the iron rod and now he is the one hitting his brother. Klaus hurls Elijah a few meters back, where he falls on the ground and stays down. Klaus breathes heavily. He lets the iron rod fall to the ground and walks a few steps towards Elijah, who is still lying on the ground.)

"You're beyond pathetic, Elijah." Klaus says spitting out blood.

"Well who is more pathetic? The one who sees hope to make his family whole, or the coward who only see the world through his own fear?" Elijah questions pushing himself up.

"I haven't cared about anything for centuries. Why on earth do you?" Klaus asks puzzled. I smile sadly, that hurt. We've been on and off for centuries and he always says he loves me but how could he mean it if he had felt anything in centuries as he claims.

"Because I failed you. Because the first time our father laid a hand on you, I should have struck him dead. I made a promise to you: always & forever, family above all." Elijah says tearing up. Klaus starts laughing. Then he reaches his hand to his brother. Elijah takes Klaus's hand and stands up.

"You are a sentimental fool." He says with no venom.

"Perhaps. But I've lasted this long in spite of it, haven't I?" Elijah asks and it seems like all is forgiven. Elijah walks away. Klaus is still standing there, thinking. I cautiously make my way over top Klaus.

"I'm fine, love."

"Your bleeding." I state taking him and leading him down a deserted street and making him sit down on a bench. We just sit there in silence. After a while, Elijah arrives and sit beside him. Klaus turns and looks at him, "Are you here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood?"

"I've said all I needed to say." Elijah says leaning back.

"I forgot how much I liked this town."

"I didn't forget. All the centuries we've spent together, and yet I can count on one hand the number of times that our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here." Elijah says sadly.

"I never wanted to leave." I say softly curling into Klaus's side.

"As did I." Klaus says agreeing to both statements.

"What is on your mind, brother?"

"For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Any time I settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and...chase me off. He made me feel powerless, and I hated it. This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be king." Klaus says determinedly.

"And what of Hayley and the baby? So is that all this child means to you? A grab for power?" He questions.

"What does it mean to you?" Klaus asks and I look up curiously.

"I think this child could offer you the one thing that you've never believed you had."

"And what's that?" Klaus says almost mockingly.

"The unconditional love of family." They are looking at each other, "Every king needs an heir." He says and smiles.

"Tell Sophie Deveraux we have a deal."

_~~Small Time Skip~~_

"We have to find a new place. We all can't stay in our room at the Place Royale." I say as we are striding down the street. Elijah went to see if he could convince the witches to let Hayley stay with us. Klaus looks at me pondering for a second before taking off. We arrive in front of a huge, white house.

"Is this-"

"The plantation where I found Marcellus. Yes...Yes it is." He says almost bittersweetly. I look at him confused. Why on earth would he pick here to stay. Out of all the places we could have chosen, why this one?

"Why here?"

"Why not?" He asks gesturing grandly at the house. I give him and duh looks and he waves it off dismissively.

"I'll check it out and you get the bags from the hotel." I says and before he can protest, move to walk up the once grand front stairs. In the early 19th century, it was the home of the governor of New Orleans, with whom we had an understanding regarding our presence in the city. The governor let us live in this house, threw lavish parties for us here and kept our true nature a secret in exchange for gold. The governor's son, Amil who was Rebekah's lover, was killed in this very house by Niklaus.

"Emmeline." Elijah says form behind me and I turn around with a smile. Hayley is with him. She has light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. She is tall with an athletic but slim figure.

"May I formally introduce you to Hayley Marshall. Hayley, Emmeline, Emmeline, Hayley." He says gesturing back and forth between the to of us. She waves and smiles hesitantly.

"Hi. I'm Emmeline Genevieve Von Allen but most of the Mikealson's call me Emmy with the exception of Klaus who calls pretty much every girl love." I say smiling warmly. Hayley turns around to shut the front door and I notice on her right shoulder there lies what seems to be a birthmark made of two small opposite facing triangles.

"Hey, that's a pack native to New Orleans. If I remember correctly they're a ruling werewolf family." I say and she looks at me hopefully, "I'll help you find out." I promise her. Nodding to me Elijah takes a hold of her elbow and leads her to the stairs, "Emmy will take you to the baby room."

"This way." I say leading her up the stairs and then taking a left. Several doors down I stop in front of a door and gesture for her to go ahead. She hesitantly leans over and opens the door. All the furniture is covered and it's very dusty.

"Nothing's been used in a long while." I say and she nod. Elijah comes in just as Hayley pulls a sheet off of a crib, coughing because of the dust.

"Are you alright?" He asks rushing over in concern.

"Just dust. This place is ancient." She says and I laugh in amusement.

"Yes, it should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. Right now, you are the most important person in this family. You need a good home. So I'm curious... in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?" He asks and she looks down at her stomach.

"About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night-stand?" She sasses.

"I think I'm going to like you. And if it makes you feel any better I've slept with that same psycho alot more than you have." I say and she smiles.

"Actually that does."

"About being a mother." Elijah says watching us bond in fond amusement. I have a feeling he would be ecstatic if we both got along really well.

"I – I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second that I turned into a wolf. So... I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I... I never really had a good one." She says sadly while looking at the floor.

"Your safe here. I'll protect you. I promise, I mean after all us girls have to stick together. "I tease and she smiles

"I will always protect you too. You have my word on that." Elijah promise and Klaus appears, "And noble Elijah always keeps his word." he says tartly.

"Is it done?" He asks turning to Klaus. Klaus leans against the doorway smugly.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry, yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches."

"I believe them to be honorable. They did release Hayley to me. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why." He says contemplatively as they walk away and into the study.

"I'll be right back." I say and she looks a little relieved to be by herself. Elijah is putting things in their proper place and taking the covers off of things in the library.

"In addition to the secret weapon he uses to control the witches, Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires. Working together, we can destroy them from the inside." Elijah says and Klaus nods, "And what of Rebekah? Has she stopped her pouting long enough to join the fun?"

"She has made her disinterest quite clear."

"One too many times daggered and shoved in a box, I gather? Or perhaps she doesn't share your unwavering belief that I can be saved." Klaus drawls. That's an understatement.

"Rebekah may surprise us yet. After all, we all swore the same vow." He says and I know without a doubt Rebekah will eventually come.

"I hope she stays far away. Because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I have realized one massive vulnerability. One weakness that Marcel could exploit." He says moving around the desk to stand near Elijah.

"And what is that?" Elijah asks looking up curiously.

"You." Klaus says and too late do I see the dagger he was hiding. Klaus daggers Elijah with the silver dagger and Elijah groans. He breathing gets labored and he starts to turn a ashy gray color and the veins become more pronounces.

"Forgive me, my brother. There is no power in love. Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak. If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone." Elijah goes still and Klaus sets him down gently with tears in his eyes. Speeding away he sets Elijah in his coffin in the basement. A squeak slips out of my mouth and Klaus whirls around. No matter how many times I see it happen my mind still thinks their dead. He puts his hands up and walks towards me slowly.

"It's not what it looks like." He says and his eyes...oh those gorgeous eyes are pleading with me to understand. I whoosh back upstairs and into the study unable to be near him any longer when he's daggered.

"I heard what you said bout weakness. Does that mean your going to dagger me too?" I ask with a defiant tilt of my head, while stand stiff and tall, when he catches up.

"Nope. You're my secret weapon." He says and I frown, "Secret weapon?"

"Marcel doesn't know that your a hybrid, I'm going to use that." He says lounging in a armchair.

"Hybrid?" Hayley questions from behind me. Turning I smile at her.

"I'll tell you about it tonight after I get some sleep." I says and she smiles understandingly. Vamp-speeding up to my bedroom, I strip off my clothes, throw on one of Klaus's stolen big shirts and collapse into bed. Out before my head even hits the pillow.


End file.
